rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Eth3792/Gold Ledger and Notes - v7.2
Introduction Coming into the , I have 1,328 and roughly 2,310,000. My plan is to go for one of the new DPI cars, most likely the Cadillac, as well as the two new Hondas, the two flashbacks, and possibly the Centenario if I have decent funds left over. Will be a fun 5-week update for sure! To create your own gold ledger, see the Gold Tracker Template by Amrosa and QuickNick. Gold Ledger Ledger |Gold=1328}} / 18 players|Gold=3}} / 16 players|Gold=3}} Summary At the end of the , I have 1,419 , a net gain of 91 . During the update I obtained these cars: * Cadillac DPi-V.R from its LTS for net -365 * Honda NSX-R from its LTS (-340 full upgrades, +130 rewards, +300 WTTT) * Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4 from its LTS for net -436 The looks quite expensive, with two new Chirons, an older Bugatti, a hugely improve Audi TT RS Coupe, two legendary flashbacks, and a couple of LTSs for older cars. But it's got two great new tracks, a brand new Special Event, and an ES for the NSX-R, so it should be one hell of a time! Notes * Apr 1: Good thing the Cadillac is first because I couldn't wait to try it! Not as grippy as the GT3 cars, but seems like it'll be fun to drive in its own way. * Apr 1: So happy the P1 GTR is back in WTTT! I've been racing a 1:10.500 ghost; only up to 1:10.938 so far but I'm slowly getting the hang of each corner. Most of my time is lost in turns 4-5; finding a good point to brake late and still stick to the inside of 4 is pretty damn hard! * Apr 2: Started the Lions of Leipzig flashback and spent way too much time trying to win event 1.3. After many failed attempts involving keeping Magnus and RattleSnack behind me or wrecking one or both of them, I somehow put Magnus behind the barrier in the first hairpin, leaving me free to beat RattleSnack on my own. 10,650 (+2,650 CRB) and 2,000 fame baby! * Apr 3: Had way too much fun driving an unupgraded and unserviced 412 T2 in OMP for a couple of hours. I was by far the slowest car on the Speedway, though it was still the fastest method of racking up distance; on PTT Long I actually stood a chance, getting 3rd a couple of times. My final run on RBR and Nurburgring ended up getting me six 4th place and three 3rd place finishes, almost weirdly consistent. * Apr 6: Cadillac DPi-V.R is a beast! Finished the LTS and ran the Oval Circuit elimination event for half an hour to add to the team score. Just wish I wasn't so busy all day every Saturday... * Apr 7: Well, I improved a bit in the P1 GTR, but not enough for a group A. My final time was 1:10.633, about .175 off of A and 1.1 seconds slower than Jan's ghost. But I had a great time, and next week I should be able to get 100 again with a 27/28 NSX-R, or maybe even group A depending on how popular it is. We'll see how this goes after I finish the LTS... * Apr 9: I can't believe it, I've gone and screwed myself over again. Put off the final two events in the Lions of Leipzig flashback until the last minute, then was caught off-guard by the length of the second-to-last event and didn't even get to start the final one. A 700-gold car I could've earned for "free", gone just like that... * Apr 10: The Honda NSX-R Championship was quite the fun challenge, as after upgrading to -1 Engine, I managed to get through the entire thing unserviced only servicing once at the beginning for the Top Speed competition. The hardest event may have been a Speed Snap at Dubai, but I somehow managed to get past the disqualification zone and run up the front-stretch the wrong way, giving me enough speed to pass. The car handles like an low-power F1 car, easily snapping loose and sliding off track if you turn a bit too hard, but after getting the hang of it I appreciate the car a lot more. * Apr 15: After many stressful attempts at staying in group A this week in a 27/28 Honda NSX-R, I've finally decided to FU it for a variety of reasons, most importantly to fully guarantee that 300 payout. I've also discovered the trick to WTTT: if I race someone's very slow ghost and talk a bit during the run to loosen myself up, I get much more consistent on-track laps. While I haven't managed to repeat the 1:52.736 that inspired this technique (edged off-track in T4, which removed the pressure for the rest of the lap), I have gotten down to 1:53.087, and hopefully I can get into the 1:52s by tonight! * May 6: Life's been busy, and after getting off to a great start in WTTT with the Mercedes-Benz 190E, I was unable to find the time to improve to group A and had to settle for 100 . Also had to rush through the Centenario Championship at the last second, but somehow managed to do it (at one point I was 52 short for the last Body upgrade). Looking forward to a great month with not one, but two new tracks, a bunch of Bugattis, and an ES for the NSX-R! Category:Blog posts